Where in the World are Ralph and Vanellope?
Where in the World are Ralph and Vanellope? is a song in Ralph Breaks the Internet and a parody of Where in the World is Thomas? from Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures. Lyrics :Fix-It Felix Jr.: Ralph? :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Vanellope? Has anyone seen Vanellope? :Rancis Fluggerbutter: Ralph? Vanellope? :Markowski: They could have root beer at Tapper's :Sergeant Calhoun: Or claimed a medal in Hero's Duty :Kohut: Or launched out with the escape pod off to Sugar Rush! :Candlehead: They could be stuck on the peppermint trees by the taffy swamp :Duncan: Or splashed into the chocolate pond... :Wynchell: ...away from the Devil Dogs! :Beard Papa: They could be in the Kart Bakery making a new kart :Minty Zaki: Or in diet cola mountain while testing a new kart :Torvald Batterbutter: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be a cave inside a mountain? :Sticky Wipplesnit: What if it was always sealed up? :Minty Zaki: That sounds very mysterious! :Adorabeezle Winterpop: She could be locked up in the fungeon :Swizzle Malarkey: Just along with Fix-it Felix :Gloyd Orangeboar: Or in a random roster race :Jubileena Bing-Bing: winning against King Candy! :Snowanna Rainbeau: He could've been atop the bottle pounding down the mentos :fighting against Turbo! :Crumbelina DiCaramello: Or be lost in outer space? :Fix-it Felix Jr.: Fix-it Felix to major Ralph... come in major Ralph :Stop messing around, you're still going turbo! :Citrusella Flugpucker: They could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! :Nougetsia Brumblestain: They could be almost anywhere! :Fix-it Felix Jr.: Oh, where did Ralph go? :Gene: We don't know, Felix! :Fix-it Felix Jr.: Well, keep looking! :All: He could be anywhere, any where's Ralph? :She could be anywhere, any where's Vanellope? :They could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Felix! I found out what happened to Ralph and Vanellope! :Fix-it Felix Jr.: Alright, Taffyta. Calm down, and tell me slowly. :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Ralph and Vanellope went down here, Felix. And they went in the internet! :Fix-it Felix Jr.: They did what? But that means... they could be anywhere in the internet world! :They could be checking out the tweets while on a tree in Twitter :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or checking posts on Facebook and messenger :Fix-it Felix Jr.: They could be in eBay finding lots of old stuff :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or maybe in Amazon... :Gene and Rancis Fluggerbutter: They wouldn't last an hour! :Fix-it Felix Jr.: They could be checking out the pics and videos on Instagram :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or watching lots of videos on the screen of YouTube! :Swizzle Malarkey: Are they in the video? :Gloyd Orangeboar: Of course! They created and uploaded it! :Swizzle Malarkey: *gasp* Do you mean any place? :Wreck-It Ralph: Hello?? :Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hello? :Fix-it Felix Jr.: They could be having a big dinner while at GrubHub :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or in Oh My Disney saying "hi" to some princesses :Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope: Hi! :Disney Princesses: Hi :Fix-it Felix Jr.: They could be on a slaughter race while racing a CPU :Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or give pancakes to a bunny! :Gene: Don't be preposterous! They eat carrots. They can't eat pancakes! :Fix-it Felix Jr.: Well they could if it was a carrot cake. :They could be taking lots of pictures with weird stuff in Snapchat :Taffyta Muttonfudge: They could be almost anywhere :Fix-it Felix Jr. and Taffyta Muttonfudge: Oh, where did Ralph go? :Mary: We still don't know, Felix! :Fix-it Felix Jr.: Well, we have to find them. :Taffyta Muttonfudge: They're our favorite friends. :All: He could be anywhere, any where's Ralph? :She could be anywhere, any where's Vanellope? :They could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :Fix-it Felix Jr.: Oh Ralph... :Taffyta Muttonfudge: ...Vanellope, where could you be? Characters *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Wreck-It Ralph *Gene *Mary *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Minty Zaki/Minty Sakura *Snowanna Rainbeau *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Gloyd Orangeboar *Swizzle Malarkey *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Crumbelina Di Caramello *Citrusella Flugpucker *Torvald Batterbutter *Sticky Wipplesnit *Nougetsia Brumblestain *Markowski *Kohut *Wynchel and Duncan *Beard Papa *Turbo (mentioned) Trivia *The recolors survived after Sugar Rush gets unplugged. Category:Songs